


Make It Something

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: First Gentleman!Nate, M/M, President!Brad, generation-kill: 1st fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably at no point and time until The Speech would Ray Person have ever told you that Brad Colbert would run for President.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chantefable](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chantefable).



> Originally posted here in response to chantefable's prompt: Brad/Nate, first gentleman, Brad is President. Un'beta'd, but cleaned up.

If, twenty years ago, anyone had asked Ray Person who from Bravo Two would run for President, he would have told you Nate Fick. Hell, even ten years ago he would have told you Nate Fick. Maybe even five years ago, he'd have told you Nate Fick.

Probably at no point and time until The Speech would Ray Person have ever told you that Brad Colbert would run for President.

The Speech, was, of course, when everything got turned upside down. And it wasn't even really a speech. Brad had just retired and had spent the last twenty years reading Nate's files and debating them with Nate, and then he got asked a question about politics by a fresh-faced reporter and his answer had been recorded and then it went viral…

Five years after that, and Ray Person was sitting in the White House. He's still not sure the last five years of his life are real.

He'd gotten out of the Marines after a single tour in Iraq and gone to college, getting a degree in Public Relations on a whim, and a minor in Political Science because he had _opinions_. And when he wasn't strung out on no sleep and No Doze and Ripped Fuel, his opinions were, generally, well formed and well backed up. In fact, he was known to argue his point, verbally, in a way that made people ask for a list of his citations when he was done.

Which is, of course, why Nate called him when Brad's speech first went viral. "You should fix this. Either make it go away, or make something happen because of it," Nate had told Ray, sounding distracted.

It turned out that Nate was busy working on a report about something relating to tariffs as related to terrorism as related to women in politics as related to the (continued, for the last twenty years) issues with aid workers giving vaccines in the middle east. Or something. And was too busy to fix this issue with Brad's opinions mattering to the general public.

But, somehow, Nate's words had struck Ray, and so he'd decided to make it _something_. He hadn't actually meant for Brad to run for President, even eventually, but a few years and a lot more (real) speeches later, he'd been nominated, and then somehow, he'd beaten out the other Republican candidate, _and then_ , somehow Ray isn't even sure, he'd won the goddamn election. Despite that he was gay. And a Republican. Who'd done his twenty with the Marines, instead of going to college.

Which is how Ray came to be sitting in _one of several_ living rooms in the White House with Nate, while Brad finished up something in the _oval office_. Ray was working on a press release for Nate's latest endeavor in education reform while Nate worked on what was probably another headache for Ray. Nate had taken to being the 'First Gentleman', and was actually doing some good in the humanitarian aspects of being the significant other of the President of the United States.

Ray barely looked up from his tablet when Brad came in. Nate stood up, however, and went over to Brad.

"Done changing the world?" Nate asked Brad, in a tone Ray could only describe as _playful_. He'd heard that sentence a few times from the two of them, knew it was a reference to Nate's naïve reasons for joining the Marine Corp.

"Mmm, for today, at least," Brad responded. His voice was warm and without even glancing over, Ray knew he had his hands on Nate's waist and was leaning in for a kiss. They were nothing if not predictable, and also completely gross, and also, _one of those couples_.

Ray would have to call Walt to complain. He'd understand.

There was a noise in the hallway, then, which made Ray look up, and Brad and Nate break apart. "Mr. President, Mr. Fick," the aid's tone was so completely apologetic Ray thought he might actually be sorry for interrupting. "I've been told to tell you you're need in the Situation Room, Mr. President."

Nate frowned up at Brad. Ray watched carefully as Brad ran his hand down Nate's back with a sigh. "I have no idea. I'll be back, or I'll let you know how long I'll be," Brad told Nate, leaning down and kissing him one last time.

Nate didn't move for a moment, watching Brad walk away. Ray smiled slightly. Who'd have thought, all those years ago, that Nate would be in love with the President of the United States, and that that man would be the fucking Iceman.


End file.
